The Adventures of Shanks and Buggy!
by midnightwarrior1
Summary: This takes place when Buggy and Shanks were on the same ship. 1st One Piece fic!
1. How's the Whiskey Buggy?

Wow..my first One Piece fic...PLZ don't kill me if it sucks..I don't really know that much about One Piece yet cuz I need to get the anime version somehow...I only get to read it in Shonen Jump and get info from the internet v.v *cries *....anyway..here it is....oh..by the way..this is taking place when Buggy and Shanks were both on the same crew...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!!!  
  
~*THE ADVENTURES OF SHANKS AND BUGGY!*~  
  
It was a beautiful day on the ocean and Shanks and Buggy could be seen sitting together on deck looking towards the horizon.  
  
"Nice day, huh?" the red-haired boy said.  
  
"Yeah, sure it is..." Buggy wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Meanwhile the Captain had to make an announcement.  
  
"We found an abandoned ship full of whiskey and it's ours for the taking! Let's go men!" the captain pointed to the ship, and the pirates boarded it, taking all its goods and bringing it aboard the ship.  
  
After everything was on, they sailed away. It was sunset and most of the pirates were eating except for Shanks and Buggy. They sat out and watched as the stars appeared. Buggy glanced at the barrels of whiskey set down near them.  
  
"Look at all that whiskey..." a smirk appeared across Buggy's face.  
  
"Yeah, there's a lot of it," Shanks looked at Buggy.  
  
"I reckon I could drink more of it than you!" Buggy stood up in front of him.  
  
Shanks just stared out at the ocean. It was dark now.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, when I'm dead...." He smiled and laughed.  
  
"Oh, that's so funny!" the pirate clown said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, it is!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Special, why don't we just see how funny it is. We'll have a drinking contest!" Buggy got another one of those strange smirks on his face.  
  
"Why?" Shanks adjusted his straw hat and looked still towards the horizon.  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Oh c'mon!!!! Are you afraid?!?"  
  
"No, never!" Shanks stood up and stared Buggy in the eye. "I just don't feel like it!" He sat back down and pushed his hat down, which covered his eyes.  
  
"I think you're afraid!"  
  
"Alright, fine, I'll do the drinking thing!" Shanks stood up and his eyes got wide when he saw all the whiskey barrels. He smiled. "Who ever passes out first, loses....right?"  
  
"Right!" Buggy grinned and they started to drink.  
  
They got to 10 glasses, and neither of them showed any signs of stopping.  
  
"*hic * this is good stuff, huh Buggy?" he was leaned against one of the barrels.  
  
"Yeah, it-its really good!"  
  
They each had another 5 glasses.  
  
"AAHHHHH!!!!!! There's a monkey on my leg!!!!!" Buggy jumped up swooshing the non-exsistant monkey away.  
  
"Huh? Where? Where?" the other looked all around but saw nothing.  
  
A smile crept across Shanks face and he started to crack up.  
  
"There's *hic * no monkey!"  
  
Buggy stopped and realized there was no monkey on his leg and sat down and glared at Shanks.  
  
They got down to 30 glasses a piece.  
  
"Whoa..a bird.." Shanks threw an empty glass at the "bird".  
  
"Owww...my head!" Buggy rubbed his head and looked around. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"No...I'm eating."  
  
"Oh, ok!" Buggy looked at Shanks who was chewing on a shoe. "Must taste good, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah, *hic * just a little tough though," he continued to chew on the shoe.  
  
Buggy had one more glass and finally passed out.  
  
Shanks sat there chewing on a shoe until he noticed Buggy passed out. He spit and threw the shoe and stood over Buggy. He shook his head.  
  
"Hhhhhmmmm..that was some nice tasting water, I wonder what the whiskey tasted like, maybe he'll tell me later, ahahaha!"  
  
Shanks walked away and continued to look out at the ocean.  
  
AND THE ADVENTURES SHALL CONTINUE.....  
  
That sucked, but plz don't flame me unless you feel the absolute need to. And if you didn't get the end, one of the barrels had water in it and the rest were whiskey; Buggy drank the whiskey and Shanks drank the water and acted drunk..LoL..anyway...plz review! 


	2. The Storm Pt 1

Hey guys, back for another chapter.. So far I have.drum roll please..*drum roll *...1 review! YAY!!!! Lol well I may not be getting many reviews but I'm going to continue anyway, not matter how bad it is, no matter how much it sucks, no matter how OOC it is, no matter- *is hit with a tomato *. Ok, ok, I'll shut up and get on with it..v.v; oh and thanks for the review n.n I like reviews ~.n  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We left off with Buggy passed out on deck, and Shanks falling asleep in a chair near Buggy. Shanks suddenly woke up. He lifted up his hat and his eyes looked upon an angry face barely an inch away from his.  
  
"You! Stand up now!"  
  
Shanks stood up straight against a wall and noticed Buggy was standing next to him and he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Aha, how's that whiskey?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Buggy looked confused. "My head hurts.."  
  
"NO TALKING!" The Captain was in front of them. "You both, you drank some of our whiskey, right?" He eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was the best Captain and I drank until I fell over...ow, my head hurts.." Buggy fell over.  
  
Shanks smacked himself in the head and glared at Buggy.  
  
"No one was supposed to drink that until tonight, so I'll have to punish you for your wrong doings!" The captain had an evil grin on his face, "CLEAN THE DECKS WITH THESE!" He handed Shanks a toothbrush for him and Buggy to clean with. "And don't you dare do anything else until the job is all done!!"  
  
"Yes sir.."  
  
"Woohoo!" Buggy grabbed the toothbrush and started to sing into it.  
  
"I'll see you two later," and the Captain left.  
  
"Gggrrr..now we have to clean all this because of you!" Shanks got on his knees and grabbed a bucket of water to clean with and started to scrub.  
  
"Me? I'm not sure if I can clean, I'm not feeling too well and I think I should lye down. Oh by the way, that shoe looked pretty good..." Buggy smirked.  
  
"Shut up..'Aaahhhh! There's a monkey on my leg!!' Remember that 'ay?" Shanks threw the toothbrush at Buggy who also began to clean.  
  
They continued to clean without a word except for the pirates who walked by and laughed every one in a while. Buggy looked out towards the sea and saw dark clouds approaching and noticed the wind picking up.  
  
"A storms coming.." Buggy stood up.  
  
"Hhhhhmmm..no use in cleaning this anymore.." Shanks got up and sat back in his chair and opened up a bottle of rum.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" Buggy kept working.  
  
"Not any crazier than you!" He continued to drink.  
  
One of the pirates on board made an announcement.  
  
"BIG STORM COMING, VERY DANGEROUS, BE PREPARED!"  
  
The waves started to get larger and the wind was blowing very strong, so strong that it blew off Shanks' (is that right? Shanks'?..oh well..) hat.  
  
"No, not my hat!" Shanks began to run after it, he ended up running into Buggy who pushed him over.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Buggy said with his teeth clenched.  
  
Shanks continued to run after his hat and finally caught it after almost falling overboard. He placed it back on his head and sat back down in his chair.  
  
"You're lazy.." Buggy commented.  
  
"No I'm not, I just don't feel like scrubbing the deck with a toothbrush," he had some more rum.  
  
Buggy just sighed and continued to work but a gigantic wave hit the ship, knocking Buggy and the other pirates down. Shanks fell off his chair.  
  
"Hate when that happens.." He finished his rum and stood up and went to the wheel to see what was going on.  
  
TO BE COTINUED..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, nothing really happened.. that was interesting.I..guess. What will happen to Shanks and Buggy? What will happen to the Ship? Find out next chapter..The Storm; Pt. 2..oh, and plz review...and if it's your heart's desire to flame, then flame away...n.n; 


	3. The Storm Pt 2

Uuuuuhhhhh...I don't feel like saying anything so, ON TO DA DISCLAIMER!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece...wish I did though..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's going on Captain?" Shanks asked wide eyed, he'd never seen a storm THIS bad.  
  
"Hurricane, very bad, worst I've seen in all my years..."  
  
Shanks ran over to the rail and looked at the waves, a big one was heading towards the ship. It got closer and then hit the ship, letting lots of water hit and making Buggy go overboard.  
  
"HELP!!!!" Buggy screamed, it was hard to see.  
  
Luckily Shanks heard and he found a rope and tried to pull Buggy up with it. He pulled as hard as he could but just couldn't get Buggy up. Another wave hit, and it knocked Shanks overboard also.  
  
"HELP!!!" They both screamed their lungs out but nobody heard.  
  
Shanks and Buggy looked around, a wave went over their heads bringing them under the water for a few seconds.  
  
"Look! An Island!!!" Shanks began to swim towards it.  
  
Buggy followed with a bit of trouble. They finally hit the shore and laid in the sand.  
  
~*NEXT DAY*~  
  
Buggy's eyes began to open slowly. The light was blinding. He jumped up quickly and looked towards the horizon and saw dark clouds moving quickly in the other direction. He sighed and noticed Shanks lying on the sand about 5 feet away. He rolled his eyes and went over to him.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Shanks woke up abruptly.  
  
"What?!? Oh, yeah, we're here..." Shanks squinted. "Why'd you wake me up?" He sighed and closed his eyes again trying to fall back asleep.  
  
"Uuuhh..maybe because....WE'RE TRAPPED ON A DESERTED ISLAND!!!!!" Buggy was waving his arms wildly.  
  
"How do you know it's deserted?" Shanks replied with his eyes still closed and his straw hat covering them.  
  
"........"  
  
Shanks decided to get up.  
  
"Well, now what? We're stuck here.." Shanks stared at Buggy.  
  
"Idunno.."  
  
"I'm hungry, how 'bout you?" Shanks began to walk along the shore looking for coconuts or something like that.  
  
Buggy rolled his eyes, again.  
  
"No, not really, I'm worried more about things other than being hungry!"  
  
"Oh, ok then," Shanks continued searching for food.  
  
He found a tree with coconuts at the top.  
  
"Now, how do I get these things..." He thought to himself aloud.  
  
"Well, duh, climb the tree.." Buggy answered.  
  
Shanks just shook his head and began to climb the tree. He got to where the coconuts were and began to try to get them off. He pulled as hard as he could, but the dumb things would not come off.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, please come off! I want to eat!" Shanks started shaking the tree.  
  
They still would not come off.  
  
"Ggggrrrr...that's it, I give up!" He jumped down from the tree and sat Indian style next to it.  
  
Buggy just looked at him strangely and sat down next to him.  
  
"Ouch!" Buggy rubbed his head.  
  
A coconut had fallen down and hit Buggy.  
  
"Oooohhhh! I got a coconut! Sure you're not hungry Buggy?"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry, I can't believe you, we're stuck on and island with nothing and you're worried about whether you eat or not! I'm building a shelter..."  
  
Shanks shrugged.  
  
"Ok, suit yourself!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*  
  
I like Cookie Crisp, I like Cookie Crisp, I like Cookie Cris- ...oh..uuuummm...n.n;..plz review...~.n 


	4. Five Coconuts, Two People, and One Monke...

Hello. I'm back for yet another chapter....here it goes...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the all-great and powerful One Piece, savvy?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shanks looked for a rock to smash the coconut with. Buggy walked farther into the island, filled with trees and stuff.  
  
"Jeez, I'll never get through all this..." Buggy complained as he picked up sticks. He heard a strange noise behind him but didn't think anything of it.  
  
Buggy kept collecting sticks, but he heard the noise again and turned around.  
  
"Aaahhhh!!" Buggy screamed dropping all of his sticks.  
  
Shanks began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Ggrrrrr...why don't you just leave with your stupid cocnut..."  
  
"I just wanted to know if..."  
  
"NO I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR COCONUT!!!!!!"  
  
"Uuummm...ok then whatever...I scared you so bad though....!" Shanks laughed as he walked away stuffing some of the coconut in his mouth.  
  
"Stupid Shanks..."  
  
"Hey, I can hear you, ya know.."  
  
"Whatever.." Buggy picked up his sticks and continued walking through the jungle.  
  
He got about a few feet further but heard another strange noise.  
  
"Shanks! I know it's you!!!"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"C'mon.."  
  
He turned around face to face with a monkey.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
The monkey began to chase Buggy. Buggy ran as fast as he could until he saw Shanks and realized the monkey wasn't chasing him anymore.  
  
"Don't.....ask...." Buggy lied by a rock.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to..."  
  
"Boy, all that running made me hungry, got anymore coconuts?"  
  
"...no..." Shanks replied.  
  
"No? What do you mean?"  
  
"...I mean you can't have any.."  
  
"You ate them all?"  
  
"Yea.." Shanks was laying on another rock close to Buggy.  
  
"Well, can't you get more?"  
  
"Yea, sure, but I'm not very hungry at the moment...so you can go get them for you to eat...since you're so hungry..."  
  
"Of course you're not hungry, you just had how many coconuts?"  
  
"Five.." Shanks took off his hat and let the wind blow through his hair.  
  
"Five coconuts, and you couldn't save ONE for me...." Buggy shook his head.  
  
"You said you didn't want any....."  
  
Buggy got up and walked over to Shanks and began to shake him.  
  
"Gaaaaahhhh! You're..IDUNNO WHAT YOU ARE!!!!! I JUST WISH I WASN'T STUCK ON THIS ISLAND WITH YOU!!!!!"  
  
Shanks stared at Buggy.  
  
"I don't want to be here with you either, and please, stop shaking me," Shanks got up and went more towards the trees and jungleness..(Jungleness? LoL)  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I thought you were going to make a shelter but I guess not so I'm going to have to myself, plus, I feel like taking a walk," Shanks continued to walk leaving Buggy there confused, a little angry, and hungry.  
  
"Well, fine, I'm getting coconuts for ME!!!!"  
  
"Okey Dokey!" Shanks walked off into the wilderness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, Buggy was chased by a monkey and Shanks ate all the coconuts, I'm sorry if this is really OOC but I don't really know too muich about the characters..anyway, plz review!!! n.n 


	5. Hungry Shanks and Sick Buggy

Hey peoplez! Chapter 5 is finally here! Yay....I think! Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rule!!! I couldn't live without reviews....~.n Well, here's Chapter 5 of...'The Adventures of Shanks and Buggy!'  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own One Piece!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Shanks woke up abruptly. It was dark and he figured it was about midnight. He looked around and realized he was in the middle of the jungle.  
  
"Oh yeah......how could I forget?" Shanks thought to himself, "I'm stuck on this island......"  
  
He got up and walked back to where Buggy was. He sat by his rock and noticed Buggy sleeping. Shanks rolled his eyes and pulled his hat over them and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"AHH! HELP ME!!!" Buggy screamed while running for his life.  
  
A Gorrilla was chasing him through the jungle.  
  
"HELP! HE-!" Buggy was cut off after tripping over a rock.  
  
The Gorrilla was standing over him. It opened it's mouth revealing gigantic fangs and it lunged at Buggy.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Nooooo!!!!"  
  
Buggy woke up, He was sweating and breathing heavily. He looked up and saw Shanks sitting indian style in front of him, staring in awe.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Buggy asked glaring at him.  
  
Shanks laughed.  
  
"Bad dream?" he grabbed a coconut.  
  
"None of your business!" Buggy turned around and looked towards the ocean.  
  
Shanks began to eat the coconut. Buggy got up and grabbed a coconut and began to eat it also.  
  
"I'm bored," Shanks announced as he finished his coconut.  
  
"......"  
  
"There's nothing to do on this island but eat coconuts......" Shanks got up and walked around.  
  
"Yeah, and you sure do a lot of that!" Buggy smirked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You do a lot of eating the coconuts!"  
  
"I don't eat that much......" Shanks brushed back his hair in the wind.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Buggy tried his best impression of Shanks, " 'Oh, I ate all the coconuts......' "  
  
"Well, I was hungry!"  
  
"Heh......"  
  
Shanks continued walking around. He picked up a rock and threw it into the dark blue water. He sighed and sat back down by Buggy.  
  
"How do you suppose we'll get off this island?" Buggy looked at the sky, the stars shining brightly.  
  
It was about 2:15 A.M.  
  
"Idunno, do you suppose they're even looking for us?"  
  
"Of course they are!!!"  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that, I think we have to get off on our own......" Shanks, once again, took a coconut from their stash and began eating away.  
  
"Don't you think you should save them?!?"  
  
"We can get more......" Shanks sat up, "We're going to build a raft!"  
  
"A raft?"  
  
"No, a canoe......"  
  
"A canoe?"  
  
"No! A raft!!!"  
  
"Oh......how so?"  
  
"We'll start collecting things in the morning!"  
  
"Hah! Why should I take orders from you?!?" Buggy gave and evil sort of laugh.  
  
"Do you want to get off this island?"  
  
"Oh.......yeah......."  
  
"Well then, here's a coconut!" Shanks handed him a coconut and they ate.  
  
Buggy started eating his, he thought it tasted strange, but continued anyway.  
  
Soon all of the coconuts were gone.  
  
"I'm still hungry, there must be something better on this island........" Shanks sat indian style looking at Buggy, who was about to throw up.  
  
It was now about 3:00 A.M.  
  
"How, can you possibly still be hungry?"  
  
"Jeez, they were only coconuts......"  
  
Buggy was lying down.  
  
"I'm gonna find out!"  
  
"Find out what?" Buggy didn't bother getting up.  
  
"If there's anything better on this island! I can start getting things ready for the raft too!"  
  
"Wow, I've never seen you excited about work......"  
  
"Well, if it gets me off the island......I'll be back soon!"  
  
"No, please, take your time, take your time......" Buggy was half passed out and ready to throw-up.  
  
Shanks ran off into the jungle, once more.  
  
~*~  
  
"Interesting......" Shanks looked up.  
  
He was in a cave with lots of bats on the roof.  
  
"Well, I'm definately not going to find anything here........" Shanks walked out of the cave and looked around.  
  
He came across a great tree with lots of apples on it. He looked up examining it carefully.  
  
"Hhhhmmmm......those look good......."  
  
He started to climb the tree. It was about 45 feet up to the top. He got up half way and saw a branch where they all grew. He crawled out slowly onto the branch which was getting thinner and less sturdy the further he went out.  
  
He saw a great big one, bigger than most apples, and grabbed it. He dropped it on the ground letting it land on the soft soil and picked a few more.  
  
After he picked about 9 more, he started climbing back down the tree, but the branch started to break. Shanks was going faster and faster just to get off the branch.  
  
He finally got off to the side away from the branch and was relieved.  
  
Shanks made it off the tree and looked up to see what he accomplished. Just as he looked up, the cracked branch fell down, right on top of the apples he picked, smashing all but the big one he picked first. He sighed and picked it up.  
  
"Well, I'm not going back up, I may as well take this and head back......"  
  
Shanks started to eat it while walking back to Buggy, not too far away.  
  
When he made it back he saw Buggy. He looked a little pale.  
  
"What's the matter with you? You look sick, still," Shanks looked at the sky, it was light out now, about 6:00 A.M.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh......"  
  
"Hhhhmmmmm......jeez Buggy, I had more than you and I'm just fine!"  
  
"I've been puking my guts out ever since you were gone......"  
  
Shanks looked at him strangely.  
  
"There truely is something wrong with you!" He laughed and tried step over Buggy who was still lying down, but stepped on him who was still lying down.  
  
"OOWWWW!"  
  
"Sorry, it was an accident......"  
  
"Sure it was.........dumb idiot........"  
  
"How could you be so sick? I pity you......well......almost......"  
  
"It was meant for you to be sick but we'll leave it at that!"  
  
Shanks smirked and sat by his rock and him and Buggy fell asleep.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*_*_*_*_*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wow, I made Shanks one very hungry pirate....@.@; . ......Well come back next chapter to find out what happens.............oh......and PLEASE REVIEW......pretty please? The first 3 reviewers for this chappy ***MIGHT*** get a small part in the story......no guarantee but i think i'll be having a part where i can put you in.......that's the 1st -3- reviewers! uuuummmm.......bye now....! 


	6. Is this island really deserted?

Midnight: Hey! I is back! Yay! It's STILL snowing! Woohoo!! Oh, by the way, if you haven't already, meet Muse!  
  
Muse: Hi.  
  
Midnight: We had a big snowball fight last night, 'twas great!  
  
Muse: Yup.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece..but I wish I did..  
  
~_~_~_~_*_~_~_~_~  
  
The sun was high, it was noon and finally Buggy woke up.  
  
"Grrr, I hate the sun..hurts my eyes.." Buggy growled as he sat up.  
  
He looked around and found Shanks still sleeping, with his hat in his hands. He sighed staring at Shanks.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to wake him up," Buggy rolled his eyes as he said this and bent down to shake Shanks.  
  
"HEY WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Huh? What's the matter?" Shanks asked still half asleep.  
  
"Nothing, just thought you needed to get up, you can't sleep ALL day.."  
  
"Yes, I can," Shanks stood up and looked around. He rubbed the back of his neck while stretching. "OH! How could I forget! We're building the raft today!"  
  
"How could you possibly forget?!?" Buggy said sarcastically while looking towards the horizon.  
  
Dark storm clouds were forming far off. It looked pretty strange with the sun still shining brightly over them. The wind was also picking up a bit too, but the storm wouldn't be there for at least a few hours, judging by how long they've been over there.  
  
"Well, let's see what we need.." Shanks began to pace back and forth while counting out what they needed. "First, we need logs, right?"  
  
"Well, DUH!" Buggy pointed out sarcastically, yet again.  
  
"You're optimism truly makes the situation all the better, Buggy!" Shanks threw back the sarcastic remark with a wide grin. (Did. That. Make. Sense?)  
  
"....you're stupid.." Buggy glared at him.  
  
"Now," Shanks started. "As I was saying, we'll also need some kind of rope, so we'll have to search the whole island....I wonder how big it is, we haven't explored all of it yet.."  
  
"Does it matter? Nobody's here anyway.."  
  
"Whatever Buggy, for now, that's what we're going to work on getting, got it?" Shanks asked. He then went off into the wilderness to search.  
  
"Stupid Shanks," Buggy growled under his breath. He too began to go into the jungle to search.  
  
~*~  
  
Shanks was wandering in the jungle not doing too well in his search for items for the raft. He figured that he was about half way through the jungle. He wondered if the people on the ship even noticed he was gone, well, he and Buggy.  
  
He kept walking further and further into the wilderness and looking around all around, not really paying any attention to where he was walking. Shanks looked up and to his surprise saw smoke. While he was walking, he failed to notice a log in front of him and ended up tripping over it and landing on the ground.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Shanks turned around and saw the log under his feet.  
  
"Ohh! A log! Just what I needed!" Shanks shouted happily as he stood up and grabbed the log off the ground.  
  
Shanks kept walking, being more careful where he stepped. He found another log and picked it up. He had two large logs and he realized he couldn't carry them both all the way back, so he left the one there and decided to find Buggy on his was back to get the other.  
  
As he walked back, he passed a bush with berries on it. Shanks was a bit hungry so he decided to stop and pick a few. As he was picking a couple good ones, he noticed the bush moving. He slowly stood up and moved back, observing it carefully.  
  
"Buggy?"  
  
Suddenly somebody jumped out of the bush and began to move towards Shanks. Shanks wasn't armed so he tried to turn around and run away but he ran I to another man who grabbed him. The other took the log Shanks picked up and hit him over the head, rendering him unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
"I HATE this place!!!" Buggy yelled while kicking a tree. "And where is Shanks?"  
  
Buggy was back at shore, with three logs he found. The storm that was far off before was now getting closer and rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. Buggy sat there for a few minutes, just staring at the clouds and the seagulls flying away.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to get Shanks, he's probably off doing something besides what we need to be doing.."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
~_~_~_~_*_~_~_~_~  
  
Well, that's it for that chapter.I think it was longer than usual..or not. Please leave a review and I shall be back next chapter! Mwahahaha! n.n;;;;;; 


End file.
